1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to virtual worlds. More particularly, the present invention relates to social interaction in virtual worlds.
2. Background Art
With the increased popularity of computers and the Internet, online applications are occupying more leisure time for many people, particularly for younger generations comfortable with technology. In particular, social communications are increasingly taking place over networks rather than in person, such as e-mail, text messages, web forums, and online gaming such as virtual worlds. Many virtual worlds also emphasize social aspects of gameplay along with traditional achievement and skill-based gameplay. In this manner, besides being entertained by the virtual world, people can enjoy additional benefits from fostering online friendships and social relations.
However, it may still be difficult for some people to establish these online social relationships, particularly if their natural disposition is towards shyness or introspection. While using a computer may lessen some of the normal pressures that might otherwise be experienced in a face-to-face social encounter, it still requires some courage and initiative to initiate an online conversation or to solicit an online gaming partner. Without making that first step, people may miss many of the opportunities and benefits that online social interactivity has to offer.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way for people to engage more easily in social interactivity within online contexts such as virtual worlds.